Suicide Squad (Episode)
Suicide Squad Synopsis AMANDA WALLER SENDS THE SUICIDE SQUAD OUT ON THEIR FIRST MISSION: Following Slade’s (Manu Bennett) return and his promise to make good on his threat to destroy Oliver’s (Stephen Amell) loved ones, Oliver focuses all his energy on preparing for battle with his former friend. Sara (Caity Lotz) tries to help but, fearing for her safety, Oliver pushes her away. Meanwhile, Diggle (David Ramsey) is recruited by Amanda Waller (Guest Star Cynthia Addai Robinson) and A.R.G.U.S. to stop a warlord (Guest Star Lee Majdoub) he knew from his time in Afghanistan. Always the solider, Diggle agrees to help. However, he’s not prepared when Amanda introduces him to the rest of the team: Deadshot (Guest Star Michael Rowe), Bronze Tiger (Guest Star Michael Jai White) and Shrapnel (Guest Star Sean Maher), all criminals he and Green Arrow helped put away. Lyla (Guest Star Audrey Marie Anderson) defends the team and explains the world is a complicated place, but Diggle isn't sure he agrees. When the mission takes a dangerous turn, Diggle is forced to make a difficult decision. Larry Teng Directed The Episode Written by Keto Shimizu & Bryan Q. Miller. Summary Oliver is trying to sleep but is haunted by nightmares of Shado accusing him of murdering her. He finally calls Alexi Leonov, the local mobster with the Bratva, and sets up a meeting. Oliver asks him to find Slade Wilson, but Alexi refuses unless Oliver does a criminal favor for him first. When Oliver refuses, two of Alexi's thugs attack him and Oliver easily subdues them and takes their guns. He then tells Alexi that the mobster is now working for him. When Oliver returns to the lair, Sara is waiting for him and is well aware that he hasn't slept much. She offers to let Oliver talk out his concerns with her, and says that it's all right to be scared. Oliver says that he isn't scared and that this time he'll make sure that Slade is dead. The next morning, Felicity spots Diggle parked outside of her house and comes out with some hot cocoa for him. He admits that he's there to keep watch on her and that he has people on Thea and Moira as well to keep them safe from Slade. Felicity tells him that it isn't necessary and that Slade will kill her no matter what Diggle does, if Slade wants her dead. As Felicity goes back inside, Diggle receives an unsigned txt message asking him to come to a suite as the Ostrander Hotel. When he arrives, Lyla greets him at the door wearing lingerie and invites him to come in. She explains that she's back from an overseas mission for A.R.G.U.S. and wants to get together with Diggle. He finally admits that Oliver doesn't need him for the moment and the couple end up in bed. Six years earlier in Afghanistan, Diggle's squad under Commander Ted Gaynor are leading refugees cross country. Among the soldiers is Lt. Lyla Michaels. One of the refugee women asks for a break because her feet are bleeding, and Lyla helps bandage her feet. The refugee woman gives Lyla a tip out of gratitude and points out a man. Lyla then captures the man Gholem Qadir, and Gaynor confirms that Qadir is a drug lord on the military's most wanted list. Amanda Waller is waiting for Lyla and Diggle when they leave the suite. She said that she needs both of them for a mission and takes them to A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters. She then briefs them on a terrorist who has obtained a sample of a highly potent nerve agent. A.R.G.U.S. agents have traced the sample to the nation of Markovia in Europe and they have to send in a black ops team because a military assault would set off a war. When Lyla objects that Diggle isn't field-trained, Amanda says that she knows all about what Diggle is doing with Oliver and figures that he's capable. Diggle refuses to take Oliver with him and Amanda assures him that she doesn't want Oliver on the mission. She then tells them that Qadir cut a deal with the DoD several years ago and is now a wealthy philanthropist... and secret terrorist. Qadir was the one who tried to buy Malcolm's prototype earthquake machine and now he has the nerve agent sample. Amanda figures they can use the fact that Diggle saved Qadir's life in Afghanistan as an in to an art benefit that he's holding at his manor. Diggle will take in a team of special operatives Task Force X and takes him to the prisoner cells. He's surprised to discover that the three operatives are Bronze Tiger, Deadshot, and Shrapnel, and Deadshot welcomes Diggle to the Suicide Squad. Diggle realizes that Amanda has assembled a team of deniable agents who she can write off if things go bad. As the guards take the three prisoners back to their cell, Diggle notices that Deadshot has several photos of a ten-year-old girl on the walls. He then complains to Lyla, who reminds him that Oliver and Sara have been killing people as well. Diggle insists that it isn't the same and argues that the idea of the Suicide Squad is wrong. At Verdant, Laurel is with Sara filling out a job application when Oliver comes in. Laurel realizes that Sara is having the same problem with Oliver that she did and tells Sara that Oliver will open up to her when he's ready. Meanwhile, Oliver checks in with Felicity, who tells him that she hasn't been able to pinpoint Slade's location yet. They get an alert on a robbery and Felicity wonders if they're still fighting crime. Oliver dons his Arrow costume and goes to the robbery, and realizes that Slade is watching him from a nearby rooftop. When Arrow goes up to find him, he discovers that Slade has gone, but left his Deathstroke mask behind, with an arrow through the right eye. In Markovia, Qadir is visiting an art gallery, unaware that Diggle is inside. Lyla and Bronze Tiger are inside, while Shrapnel is in a car outside and Deadshot is across the street with a rifle. He looks at Diggle through the telescopic eyepiece and Diggle wonders why Deadshot hasn't had him. The assassin says that he won't because of honor. Qadir tries to convince Diggle that he'd be better off working for him, and Diggle makes it clear that he isn't interested. Local fighters open fire and everyone takes cover. Diggle bumps into Qadir, who recognizes his old friend. He wonders what Diggle is doing at an expensive art gallery and Diggle claims that he's now a criminal, with Bronze Tiger as his bodyguard. Qadir thanks Diggle for saving his life years ago and claims that he's turned over a new leaf. Deadshot opens fire from across the street and deliberately misses Qadir, while Diggle shoves Qadir out of the way. Qadir assumes what the Squad wants him to assume, that someone is trying to kill Diggle. Lyla tells Deadshot to evac, but Shrapnel drives away without warning. Amanda contacts him by ear bud and warns him to come back. When he refuses, Amanda has one of her techs activate the explosive implant they put in his head. Diggle hears them talking on the ear bud and runs out just in time to see Shrapnel explode in the distant. That night, an angry Diggle returns to the safe house that the Squad is using and complains to Lyla that A.R.G.U.S. is willing to kill the convicts. Lyla is fine with what they've done and Diggle, shocked, tells her that he doesn't know who she is anymore. He throws down his cellphone with a text message from Qadir inviting him to the fundraiser and storms out. In Starling City, Oliver returns to Alexi and the mobster gives him Slade's bank account number. However, he warns Oliver that the two of them are done. Oliver goes back to his motorcycle and finds Sara waiting for him. She warns him that he can't keep up the pace and he's not eating or sleeping, and figures that he's blaming himself for Shado's death. Sara points out that if he had chosen Shado, she would be the one haunting Oliver's nightmares. Oliver is worried that she could still die, and tells Sara to go away so that Slade can't strike at him through her. In Markovia, Deadshot takes a blood sample from Diggle and taunts him about Lyla. Diggle asks about the young girl's photos and Deadshot tells Diggle that he has a daughter, Zoe. All of the money he makes from assassinations beyond expenses goes into a blind trust fund for Zoe. When Diggle points out that a child needs a father, Deadshot says that Zoe is better off without him in her life. Lyla and Bronze Tiger return and Deadshot uses the blood sample to make a fake fingerprint so that he can get to the nerve agent in Qadir's vault. Later, Diggle and Lyla arrive at Qadir's estate with Lyla posing as Diggle's bodyguard. Qadir welcomes them at the door and Diggle has him escort them in past security. Meanwhile, Deadshot goes through security and uses the fake fingerprint to get past the security scanner. Bronze Tiger confirms that he is in position outside while Deadshot gets into position to make his move for the vault. The squad returns fire on the insurgents and Qadir makes a run for it. Diggle spots a sniper drawing a bead on the drug lord and kills the shooter. When Diggle removes the shooter's hood, he's shocked to discover that it's a young boy. Qadir suggests that Diggle and Lyla dance together. As they do, Deadshot makes his move for the vault. Meanwhile, Lyla tells Diggle that they both see the world in shades of gray, but she's honest enough to admit it. Diggle, on the other hand, is too rigid and she admits that she enjoyed their time together when they were just relaxing and being themselves. At Verdant, Oliver comes in and Laurel approaches him. Speaking from experience, she tells Oliver that he might think he's protecting Sara, but all he's doing is protecting himself from getting hurt. When Olive says that it's complicated, Laurel doesn't believe it. Oliver goes down to the lair and Felicity gives him the address that she's connected to the bank account number. She wonders if he's taking anyone with him and Oliver says that he's going to finish it by himself with Slade, the same way that it started. In Markovia, Deadshot dons his infrared eyepiece and scans the walls for the door to the vault. In Starling City, Arrow goes to the address and finds Alexi dead, an arrow through his right eye. Slade has left a projector running with film of a young Shado. Oliver goes back to the lair and tells Sara that Slade has him out planned and he doesn't know how to stop him. Sara tells Oliver to let his friends help him, and that Slade will kill them whether they're together or apart. Olive considers what she's saying and then agrees to let Sara stay with him. When Deadshot gets to the vault, he discovers that the nerve agent is in a large metal vat, far too large to move. He tells Lyla what he's discovered and she calls Amanda. Amanda tells a technician to activate the camera they have in Deadshot's eyepiece so they have eyes on the scene, and then tells Lyla and the others to fall back. When Amanda tells them that she's sending in drones, Lyla realizes that her boss knew all along that the sample was too large to move. Now Amanda will kill everyone at the manor to destroy the nerve agent. As the drone homes in on the manor, Diggle announces a toast to Qadir. However, he tells everyone that Qadir is a drug lord and a terrorist, and has nerve agent in the basement. The crowd panics and Diggle takes off to find Deadshot. Meanwhile, Qadir finally recognizes Lyla from Afghanistan and prepares to kill her. However, Bronze Tiger arrives and stabs Qadir in the back, killing him. Diggle arrives at the vault and Deadshot shoots the guard behind him. After pointing out that Diggle now owes him twice, Deadshot says that he's staying because he doesn't care if he lives or dies. At least if he dies there he does with honor. Diggle draws a gun on him and Deadshot threatens to shoot him, and says that he has nothing to live for. Diggle reminds him about Zoe and Deadshot lowers his gun and then says that they have to go. The team drives off in the van but the drone follows them. Deadshot realizes that it's homing in on the implant in his skull, which has a GPS. Lyla grabs one of Bronze Tiger's claws and, knowing exactly where to cut, slices the implant out of Deadshot's skull. Diggle tosses it out onto the street and the drone explodes harmlessly behind them. Later at A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Amanda informs Diggle and Lyla that because Deadshot didn't stay in the vault, the cloaked drone struck outside of the manor and witnesses saw it. Diggle doesn't care and Amanda curtly informs him that he won't be working for A.R.G.U.S. again. Once he leaves, Amanda tells Lyla to prep the surviving Squad members for surgery to put the implants in their spinal columns where they can't be removed. As Lyla goes, Amanda comments that it was convenient that Diggle knew exactly where to remove Deadshot's implant. Diggle takes Deadshot back to his cell and points out that he could have a pardon in a few years. Deadshot says that he's not going to survive that long and goes into his cell. Diggle finds Lyta waiting for him in the corridor and she asks about the two of them. He admits that he saw the man who killed his brother show more character than a woman sworn to save her world, and that he doesn't know what to think. The only thing he knows is that he loves Lyla and won't lose her. She agrees and they kiss. When they get back to base, the MPs take Qadir away. Gaynor tells Diggle that he's put him in for a commendation and leaves. Lyla comes and congratulates Diggle, who is still upset that he shot a boy. His new friend points out that the kid was trying to shoot him and that everything isn't black and white, and they shake hands. Oliver is at Verdant watching the news when Sara comes in. He thanks her for being there for him and promises that he won't push her away again. As they kiss, Laurel comes in and Sara leaves them alone to talk. Oliver thanks Laurel for her advice earlier and figures that it wasn't easy for her, seeing Oliver with her sister. Laurel says that it was easy to help two people close to her, and invites Oliver to join her. He turns down her offer, saying that he has to meet with an old friend. When Amanda returns to her office at A.R.G.U.S., she discovers that Arrow has broken into her office and tranqed her guards. He steps out of the shadows and removes his hood, and Amanda greets him by name. Amanda wonders if he's there to kill her and Oliver says that he's moved her down on his list. He tells her that Slade is alive, much to Amanda's surprise, and needs her help to find him. Amanda brings up her computer and says that they've been tracking a mercenary who has left a trail of bodies from Asia to the U.S.: Deathstroke. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen (Credited Only) *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (Credited Only) *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credited Only) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Celina Jade as Shado *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Sean Maher as Shrapnel *Ben Browder as Ted Gaynor *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn (Cameo) *Cassidy Alexa as Harley Quinn (Cameo) *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Lee Majdoub as Gholem Qadir *Eugene Lipinski as Alexi Leonov *Jason Bell as Gholam's Security *Zara Durrani as Refugee Woman *Allison Riley as Tech *Don Michael as Benefit Security Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337660/?ref_=tt_ep_pr *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Suicide_Squad Episode 16